Devotion
by ishala8
Summary: Ten drabbles spanning over the course of Kiba's relationship with Itachi.


**Author'sNote:** I've got no idea where the challenge originated from, but I first came across it when I was reading a fic by _Whatsername__Lambert_. It sounded interesting so here it is!

**Challenge:**

**1.** Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2.** Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3.** Write a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4.** Do ten of these, and then post them.

**Pairing:** Itachi/Kiba

**Rating:** M (mentions of adult themes)

**Warning:** SPOILERS! Don't read it if you are not up-to-date with the manga.

**Dedication:** To my patient and loving reviewers who are being understanding even as it takes ages to publish the next Strength chapter.

**Explanation:** After I wrote the entire thing I put the drabbles in chronological order. I hope that makes it easier to read. ^^

**::**

**Devotion**

_Love, loyalty, or enthusiasm for a person, activity, or cause_

**::**

**9. ****Is ****It ****You** by _**Cassie**_

Setting: Sasuke and Sai Arc

Never before had he seen the much feared sharingan eyes on someone other than Sasuke. In a way he found it amusing – the younger Uchiha had looked like a cub in front of the full grown, majestic panther that was his brother.

While Kiba had never imagined that he would ever meet an enemy outside the battlefield or even that the enemy would be the infamous Uchiha, he felt no fear. At this point he would have faced death with indifference.

He had been forced to turn down Naruto's offer to join his team for a mission because of this nightmare. They were to find a rebel group, observe their movements and return to the village. They found them as they were pillaging a burning village and Hinata had been incapable of following the mission parameters when she discovered a baby within a burning hut.

She didn't manage to save the child but did draw attention to their team, making it necessary for them to split up. Kiba had fought them off, giving more time for the rest to escape which is why he now found himself alone.

Soaked by the chilling rain, with images of blood-drenched field and dismembered bodies branded to his memory, he sought refuge in a nondescript inn. There he saw him, sitting at a table by the fire, and it was in those scarlet eyes that he recognized emotions very similar to the ones he was drowning in.

That night neither cared who the other was and no words were exchanged – they were both looking for release and the other was capable of providing it. Their coupling was animalistic, bloody yet cleansing, and in the morning they again parted ways without a word.

Names and alliances hardly mattered in those instances. At least, that's what they thought at the time.

**::**

**7. ****Points ****of ****Authority** by _**Linkin **__**Park**_

Setting: After Sasuke and Sai Arc, before Hidan and Kakuzu Arc

It wasn't love, but rather brutal, unforgiving sex. At times Kiba wondered if this was all Itachi liked – breaking him until all he could see was his smaller frame shuddering from the pain and painted with blood.

That wasn't it though. Itachi was only this rough when Kiba slipped and spoke the three words he was forbidden to. It was fear that drove their brutal coupling – fear of attachment and fear of love.

It was what Itachi did best; he hurt the ones he wished to protect. That was why Kiba allowed it and came back for more. As long as Itachi returned his feelings, he didn't care what form he chose to show his affection. He would take it, all of it, for as long as he was allowed to have it.

**::**

**5. ****Too ****Much ****Information** by _**Over **__**It**_

Setting: Hidan and Kakuzu Arc

As Kiba lay next to the Uchiha who slept peacefully in the dim hotel room, his eyes traced over his lover's relaxed features. They were so different to the impassive façade he usually wore and he couldn't help but think what he was hiding.

Despite the rough start to their relationship Kiba had come to understand the older male. He was cloaked in secrets and bathed in blood – it was part of his appeal. It was that mystery that accompanied him that drew Kiba in.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not he would never be considered worthy of the truth. Would he even be able to handle the dark secrets if they were ever to be revealed? He liked to believe that he was strong enough, but deep inside he knew that he wasn't. Not really, especially considering the tiny voice in the back of his head warning him that learning the Uchiha's secrets would mean loosing him.

**::**

**3. ****Welcome ****to ****Life** by _**Go **__**Radio**_

It was an ordinary day of avoiding paperwork and Shizune, when Tsunade came across him on her way to the pub. He was in a side alley, pressed against the wall with tears running down his tanned cheeks and Akamaru whimpering by his side.

"Kiba?" she asked tentatively, stepping into the shadows after a moment's hesitation.

He started and hurried to wipe away tears, before turning to face her. Despite his best efforts, however, he wasn't able to hide the heartbreak shadowing his expressive eyes.

"Oh, baby," she whispered brokenly pulling him in her arms. "It will get better, I promise. Life always does." He nodded as silent sobs wracked his body and he hid his face in her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, but there was really no reason for words. The Hokage knew perfectly well how to recognize the signs of a broken heart.

**::**

**2. ****Come ****Cover ****Me** by _**Nightwish**_

Setting: Itachi Pursuit Arc

He lied when he told Kisame that he wasn't upset over Sasuke's presumed death. Oh, he knew that his brother had not been defeated by Deidara. That didn't mean that he hadn't taken comfort in the lukewarm rain that had allowed him to hide his tears.

Orochimaru had been defeated and yet Sasuke had yet to return to Konoha. Sasuke leaving Konoha had never been part of the plan, let alone completely cutting himself off from it. How many more things had Itachi gone wrong with?

Suddenly all thoughts left his mind as a familiar presence registered in the lone clearing. Arms wrapped around him from behind and he sighed, taking in the calming sent of his lover – the only person he could ever let his guard down with.

"Kisame will be back soon," he warned, keeping his voice even and emotionless.

A felt Kiba's lips curve into a smile as they pressed a chaste kiss against the delicate skin of his shoulder. Slipping his hands underneath the heavy cloak the younger boy slipped it off, allowing him to nuzzle the Uchiha.

"We've got time," was the soft reply.

**::**

"Why are you here?" asked Itachi quietly as they lay in each other's arms, allowing themselves a sort moment to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I keep hearing Sasuke's name lately and thought you might need me."

**::**

**6. ****Waiting** by _**There **__**for **__**Tomorrow**_

Setting: Itachi Pursuit Arc

He sent a clone with Akamaru and the team as he headed to the Uchiha fortress. Itachi had told him not to come. They had already said their goodbyes but he couldn't resist seeing his lover one last time.

For weeks after learning of his lover's plan he had begged and cried, but nothing had swayed the elder. Itachi truly believed his death would be best for all. There was no reason to prolong his life any longer considering death was already knocking at his door. Kiba would honour Itachi's decision, but he would also indulge himself one last time.

Stepping into the abandoned fortress, he had no trouble discerning the prone figure of his lover on the grand stone throne. He approached quietly but evenly, even as piercing red eyes opened to stare at him.

"You shouldn't be here," droned Itachi, already succumbing to the reality of death.

Leaning down, Kiba pressed a soft, loving kiss to his cold lips, tasting blood. He ignored the coppery taste as he sat on his lover's lap and snuggled close to him, hugging him around the neck.

"I'll go, just hold me this one last time."

Itachi's cold, weakly frame shuddered at the soft spoken words and his arms rose to pull the boy closer to him. Yes, they were both allowed this one last indulgence.

**::**

**1. ****Burn ****the ****Night ****Away** by _**There **__**For **__**Tomorrow**_

Setting: Itachi Pursuit Arc

Confined to the dark prison cell, Kiba stared right ahead with unseeing eyes. All he could see was bloodstained, broken concrete and despite knowing that he should hate himself for reacting so pathetically and with such obvious distress, it was the furthest thing from his mind.

He had known that Itachi would be dying, so what? His lover had spent his entire life living a lie. Was he truly so useless that he couldn't even last a year into their relationship before giving up the game?

No matter how much he wanted to chastise himself for ending up a suspected traitor to the village and confined until further notice, he couldn't. The moment he saw the empty spot where his lover had fallen, he had broken down like an untried academy graduate instead of a hardened shinobi.

They would release him in the morning, probably confining him to the village for observation or giving him a parole. He hardly cared. All that mattered was Itachi and the hole his passing had left in Kiba's heart.

Tomorrow he would be the perfect heir, the perfect shinobi as was expected of him. Tonight, though, he would mourn his lover and spend these final moments alone remembering the warm comfort of his arms.

**::**

**8. ****On ****Top ****Of ****The ****World** by _**Boys **__**Like **__**Girls**_

Setting: After Invasion of Pain Arc in the emergency medical tends while recuperating from the attack

They always met on top of a mountain that as steep and unforgiving as their relationship had been, with the starlit sky as their backdrop. During the meetings, Kiba would curl in Itachi's arms, revel in his warmth and take comfort in his strong presence.

It was only as he would wake that he would realize it was nothing but a dream. After the first month of the dreams he had stopped shedding tears upon awakening. There was no longer a reason of him to; even in death his lover gave him strength to live on, whispered words of love even in dreams.

Every night he would take comfort and wake knowing he could face the new day. Itachi hadn't forgotten him and neither had he. Even a dream, even a memory was enough of a reminder for him to keep on living. He would persevere until the day he saw his lover's dream be realised. Only then would he consider giving up and allowing his own to become a reality.

**::**

**4. ****Continued ****Story** by _**Kuroishi **__**Nakagawa**_

Setting: Confining the Jinchūriki Arc and Shinobi World War Arc

He walked mechanically, supporting the weaker man with his body. Nothing but a puppet on strings, his body obeyed his summoner's will as his mind wandered far away.

Even in the cold nothingness of death he had through he felt his lover's warm caress. They had been worlds apart and yet there had still been hope. Now that he had been summoned back to the world of the living, it was only the will of an insane medic-nin who prevented him from seeing Kiba. They were so close yet so far away.

How had he fared? Was he as innocent as he had been the day he last saw him or had he been stained by the cruelty of the world? Would he even want to see him again? It wasn't as if he was himself, but rather a deceased soul reanimating a decaying body. He despised what he had become and how his body had been defiled in such a cruel way.

He had known it would happen, of course. He hadn't cared when he made his plans, instead only calculating the effects of such an event and figuring ways to counter them. However, that had been before Kiba.

Itachi had no idea what it would feel like for his lover's bright eyes to stare back at him in disgust, to turn away. All that kept him from completely surrendering his will was hope – hope that something would change or that his past lover's all encompassing love extended far enough to accept him as he now was.

**::**

**10. ****False ****Pretense** by _**Red **__**Jumpsuit **__**Apparatus**_

Setting: Shinobi World War Arc

"Stop it!" shouted Kiba only to look around guiltily in case he attracted attention from the camp scouts.

When Itachi had shown up near the camp during his watch that night he had attacked without question. He had known the dead were coming back to life and had dreaded having to face his lover.

It was the pure love and regret he saw in those scarlet eyes that convinced him of Itachi's story. The Uchiha was free and Naruto knew about both the massacre and Shisui's jutsu! They could finally be together!

He had been kissing his lover in celebration when the Uchiha broke down. All his negative, self-deprecating feelings over his failure with Sasuke emerged and Kiba just about lost it. He just got Itachi back, he was not loosing him again; especially not to Sasuke.

"You've taught him everything you needed to," he continued in a soothing voice as he hugged the older man. "If he chooses to ignore your lesson, that's his fault. You are no longer responsible for his actions and that's the way it should be. Let him go. You lived your life for him, now you've got to live it for yourself."


End file.
